Love hunted
by fitchick
Summary: Bella didn't meet james in twilight at the ballets studieo. instead he, Jasper and alice have been on the run from him for 2 years while the others hunt James and victoria, what could happen, Jasper/bella  bad Alice and cullens except emmett and rose.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I wanted to try writing a jasper/Bella story let me know what you think. **

**Jasper pov**

I watched as her hair blew in the wind, it was now down to her waist and nearly back to its mahogany colour the tips were still black though. She looked so beautiful and happy. I never understood why Edward used to watch her so much but I'm begging to.

We have been on the run from James for two years now, currently we were living in Miami, the house was lovely with 6 acres of land surrounding the house well Bella called it a "fucking mansion" her words not mine anyway it has seven bedrooms six bathrooms, the kitchen was big and stainless steel and marble I swear Bella nearly came when she walked in and saw it knocking me to my knees. The family room was massive decorated in browns and greens to give it the earthly feel, wrapped around the room were the stairs to the bedrooms. The house was truly amazing and by far my favourite of the houses we have lived in on the top floor is a big library that gets plenty of use from both me and Bella, Alice's made sure to turn one of the bedrooms into her own wardrobe/style centre downstairs bellow the family room is a large swimming pool that's kept heated there is also a sauna and gym that we all like to use. Bella the most so she could get over the clumsiness.

Anyway Alice has left again to meet up with Edward and the family saying she knows how to stop James once and for all, they were going to ambush him and victoria I offered to go giving my fighting history it made sense but she said I would only make it worse and we would all die leaving no one to look out for Bella. She sure knows how to put me in my place. I know she is lying to me though recently every time she disappears claiming to have THE vision to end this cat and mouse game all she is projecting is major amounts of lust she tries to cover it up with excitement and happiness claiming that everything was going to work out but it never does every time she comes back radiating happiness but tells me they failed again to get him. I will figure it out.

But right now I'm standing on the balcony watching Bella in the back yard doing yoga, my god is she flexible. The Major purred in agreement, that's another thing I've been able to keep the Major at bay for 60 years but for the last 2 he's been fighting his way back but I don't know why all I do know is it has to be Bella that is causing the change since he only fights whens she is around.

"Jasper if you're going to keep dreaming up you're next sexcapade with Alice I ask you not to project you lust onto me for fuck sake how many time have I told you this I swear when Alice comes back you better give me your card so I can stay at a hotel while you fuck each other's brains out m' Kay" Bella ranted. The Major growled when she mentioned Alice but I shrugged it off.

"Sorry Bella." I said trying not to say anything else in fear that I would blurt out that it wasn't Alice I was thinking about.

**So guys what do you think should I continue? Or is it a total bust.**

**xoxo**


	2. background

**Hey guys don't know what to say but thanks for all the great reviews. Anyways here's my next chapter probably another short chapter but don't worry they won't all be like that. **

**Unknown pov**

They thought they had us figured out, that the seer would know what we are going to do and tell them so they could stop us how little they knew.

Sure she sees us but she doesn't tell them what we're going to do after all it's not us that are after them, I thought they would have realised by now that something was up but I guess so many bites really makes him stupid and well the girl really is just a pathetic human who will soon taste o so good on our tongues when we drink from her.

Our pixie managed to scatter them all so well moving them like a skilled chess player.

The mind reader wasn't so hard all she had to do was say that soon he would get a taste of his singers blood not how much of it or how fresh it was going to be. Pixie once told me that every now and again the reader would play with human girls making them believe he was in love with making them love him back in place of his fake love how silly humans really are. After all when he's not fucking around with the humans with the rest he's with his mate and her sisters who all have their wicked way with him and believe me boy is it good after all what nobody knows except a few me and Masen grew up together he was my best friend and we shared everything even back in 1918 not that it was much but still its only improved. So three guesses where he is now cause it's not out looking for me all he would have to do is call me to know where I am that is if he doesn't already know.

Who's next let's see… I know dear Carlisle well here's a shocker for you I'm is/was whatever you want to call it however his great, great, great ….. grandson can you not see the family resemblance, why else would he let me go if I was a Stanger because i wasn't he saw me in 1918 when I visited Masen in hospital I was immune to the Spanish flu so when I went in I was nice and safe but when I looked into his eyes well had a proper look at him I saw the same man that was in my dad's pictures of all of our family men that had passed on since the picture where passed down to the oldest male in the family. He knew I was related to him and told me so when I saw him at the hospital said that he keeps an eye on his family that he always would but he hoped I would have a happy life if I ever needed him he wouldn't be far away and with that he bit into Masen I knew then what he was and I wanted that to but he said he could only do one at a time that he would come back for me. And he did both him and Masen did and both of them took the bite that made me.

Now Esme came later my grandfarther as I've taken to calling him does love her and she him, so when he told her about what we all where after he changed her she treated both of us like we were her babies or I suppose in my case grandchild. She knew the games we liked to play and sometimes she took part like this game unfortunately she also gets bored at the moment they are on holiday in isle Esme.

Next came my lovely Rose now she believe it or not is my daughter on one of my games I played with a human and the result later was Rose who was born with shocking violet eyes now she would have stayed half vamp half human but if a half human and half vampire has an event that greatly causes them harm they surrender completely to their vampire side there for she is also full-fledged vamp like she wanted. But the secret that few know about her is she has a child or did who is now dead but their grandchildren live on her child was to non-other than her current husband and mate Emmett when n he was human they met and fell in love but she was away on her own game when he got attacked by a bear and she bit him so mostly she sticks to the story of finding him and asking Carlisle to save him not to far from the truth. At the moment they are with us in Vegas my little girl never like to miss out on going on her yearly trip which is always on her birthday.

Now pixie my love, boy was she good she knows how to work a situation to her advantage and just like now that's exactly what she is doing to scars and that pathetic human mmm I can't wait to have a little taste I bet she's good. Anyway its true I met her in insane asylum but her mother didn't put her there after all as far as she knew her mother was dead well-read I had already taken and changed when pixie was just a little tyke but hey I already knew her daughter was for me and I figured we could look out for her as she grew up then we could change her together. Yeah that didn't happen instead her farther moved her regularly when she was young and changed her appearance an name so often we eventually lost track of her an by the time we found her she was in the asylum after her farther put her in there for talking about her mother coming for her. When we watched we saw they were shocking her I couldn't believe it that was my mate and victoria's daughter another vampire was there and took her and hid her from us when we were hunting one night when we came back he was acting normal like nothing had happened but we followed him on day and found him hovering over my now changing mate waiting to claim on her as his own, yeah I wasn't going to let that happen but before I could move a mussel Victoria was all over him tearing him to pieces she scared me a lot that day and I knew it was not wise to anger her after she was done I unfroze from my shocked state and ran over to my pixie and was quickly joined by victoria and waited for the change to finish it may not have been how we wanted it but at least we had her forever. As for now she's just joined us in Vegas looking forward to this trip some more as we're getting married again god I loved her.

**Hey guy I know there's no talking but at least it gives you a bit of background. Can you guess who it is not that its gunna be hard but you know. Anyway let m know what you think might post the next chapter later already half way through it. **


	3. terror

**Hey guys I know I didn't put much of a back ground about Emmett in the last chapter and in the summary it says about rose and Emmett being different to the rest of the Cullen that's still true but it took me a while to think of how that was going to work but now I know but you're going to have to wait to find out more about Emmett's history a little bit. Most of the story will be in Jasper's pov. **

**Jasper pov**

It has been two weeks since Alice left on the last trip to stop James. I still can't shake the feeling that something's not quite right with it.

Once again Bella was doing more stuff to drive me nut although I'm not sure if she means to or not sometime in the last couple of months I noticed that her movement/actions didn't seem to fit the emotions she put off and sometimes she didn't seem to have any emotions at all. Let me tell you it gave me the heebie-jeebies.

Right now she's doing gymnastics or some shit but if I thought watching her doing yoga got me going it's got nothing compared to how I am now. Currently her emotions were gone to me. I had been watching her for an hour now as she did elaborate twist and summer salts. She stopped all of a sudden and I could feel her emotions again she was feeling apprehensive but I wasn't sure about what though she was looking at me I was trying to figure out if maybe I had done something wrong but couldn't think of anything to I figured asking her was probably the best option.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked her gently but loudly since she was across the room that spread the length of the house.

She started walking to be but seemed to change her mind and headed out into the garden, so I quickly followed her.

"Jasper I was wondering why are you here?" she asked me bluntly and I would be lying if I said it didn't fucking hurt.

"Your emotions seem a bit off so I just wanted to make sure you're ok but I can go if you want I'm sure I could find something to do." I told as gently as I could while masking my hurt but it didn't look like it worked.

"no I mean why are you in Miami with me and not with Alice where ever she is and why isn't Edward here with me instead, I mean he's supposed to be my mate but I haven't seen him in 2 years but the crazy thing is I don't think I miss him and also while I'm at it you're the one with the background in fighting it makes more sense that you would be off hunting James than Edward or even Alice so I don't understand. I just I feel a bit lost how should I feel I've not seen my family in so long the only think I'm alive since I've written to them but I've not heard from them I just can't work it out. "Bella ranted i have never seen her worked up I wasn't sure how to answer her since I had the same questions running through my head. I looked over at her but something seemed wrong I tried to look at her emotions but once again they were gone to me so I looked at her really looked she looked a bit more pale than normal but I could feel her body temp from here that wasn't normal for her at this distance.

"Bella are you ok? You don't look so good." I said dumbly of course she isn't ok any idiot only had to look at her to see that.

"J, J, Jasp, Jasper I don't feel so good." Bella whimpered.

I rushed over just in time for Bella to pass out and fall into my arms. "Bella wake up come on this isn't funny come" I begged Bella just to open her beautiful brown eyes but when she did her body temperature dropped to a point where she was colder than me causing me to slightly loosen my grip on her in surprise but not enough to drop her. "Bloody hell Bella you're really scaring me and that saying something I don't scare easily." I paused not sure what to say or do something was really wrong here. "Bella look I don't know what to do I'm going to call Alice maybe …." No sooner than Alice's name left my lips when Bella went still before opening her mouth releasing a piercing scream that had I been human would of burst my ears as it was they did ring badly as Bella's opened her mouth again I cringed waiting for another scream but instead it when it opened the bright sky quickly turned black as Bella released another piercing scream but this time as she did lightning streamed through the sky in time with rumblings of thunder crashed all around us.

I looked down at the beautiful girl that lay stiff in my arm screaming like there was no tomorrow trying to understand what was going on when I was suddenly thrown away from her I looked around trying to figure out how I was now 100 feet away from her without moving a muscle, when I looked back at Bella her screams along with the lightning and thunder had all grown I ran towards her intent on helping her having her fuck I didn't know what but I had to do something.

I only got about 50 feet when Bella was suddenly covered by a dome of fire. Fuck I couldn't get to her. I couldn't see her. "BELLA, BELLA, Bell come on BELLA." I didn't know what to do just as sudden as the fire domed around Bella ice domed around the fire yet it didn't melt nor did the fire stop I was pushed back another 10 feet it was like the ice was protecting the fire.

I tried running at the ice, I couldn't just leave Bella in whatever the fuck this was, but as soon as I got close to the ice a streak of lightning crashed down in front of me halting me in my movement.

Shit, shit, shit what the fuck do I do now

A tearing pain tore straight through me "BELLA" I screamed

**Hey guys small cliffy for ya. Let me know what you think **


	4. sin

**Hey guys back again not a very long chapter but longer than the last couple.**

I didn't know what to do, I mean really what do you do when a tiny slip of a human girl is suddenly encased in both fire and ice something that should be impossible on its own let alone having those two elements together it's a whole new level of fuckery.

I could feel the Major trying to claw his way out to try and control the situation but I held on I mean really what does he think I can't do that he can do better, He's to flaming cocky for his own good.

"BELLA" I shouted again the fire and ice that encased her seemed to be pulsing in time with something I assumed it was her pulse since well I knew her heartbeat even if I couldn't hear it right then I've heard it enough in the past to know what it sounds like now.

Suddenly Bella let out a piercing scream that shot through the sky and everything else in the surrounding area, just as she did the fire that surrounded her seemed to enclose in on her and the ice soon following suit as the flames drew closer to Bella it started to take shape of her body that was now lying flat on her back with her arms by her side and hand on her stomach much like I've seen her sleeping before her eyes were closed so maybe she was sleeping, although I don't really believe that no way could she be with all this going on . It's not like its quiet. I soon learned that keeping my distance seemed to be the safest thing for me to do, every time I took a step closer the ice shot out in a pulse sending me flying again before returning to its original position.

The flames encased Bella to the point where it fitted to her like a second skin, the ice soon taking on the same shape. A part of me was in awe of this I couldn't believe what I was seeing but a larger smarter side of me was shit scared. The ice soon caught up to the ice melding with it as they started to swirl around Bella before they both entered her. Causing her to bolt upright and eyes to flash open with a gasp.

"Bella" I whispered trying to not startle her. As I edged closer to her I couldn't help but take a proper look at her, I needed to make sure she was ok, at least that's what I was telling myself. I'm not sure I would be after something like that heck I don't think I am now.

Her hair had darkened a shade or two. It shocked me that her once mahogany hair that had a slight red to it was now darker with streaks of a silvery blue much like the colour of the ice that had just surrounded her, there was also a couple of streaks of red also like the flames that surrounded her just minutes ago. When I took in a proper look at her hair I realised that it was the perfect reflection of the fire and ice that had just swirled around her.

Her eyes while they still held her chocolate brown for the most part they also had flecks of a fire red in them and a thing ring of ice blue around the edge, I have never seen any eyes like them they were mesmerising.

Her heart shaped face more definitive and nose sharpened slightly, and those blood red pouty lips there just isn't any words to describe how they looked I found it hard to keep my imagination from thinking of all the things those lips could do.

Her skin had turned a snowy white but somehow managed to keep its sun kissed look, I didn't even know that was possible.

Her muscles looked more defined and she had gained some more on her breasts she easily had gone from C to DD, plenty for you to play with.

Her sensual hour glass body that was covered in in baggy clothes now was wrapped in an ice blue strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh under her bust a red net flowed down to her feet catching in the breeze he feet now in red and black 6 inch fuck me heels thin red satin rapped around her ankles keeping the shoes to her feet.

All in all she looked like sin while keeping her innocent appearance. I swear she could tempt a priest looking like that.

She looked a hundred times better than if she had gone through the transformation to vampire, god she looks beautiful.

My eyes locked on hers as I watched her looking me over, I felt very exposed but it also felt so sinful so right that I didn't stop her.

When she had finished looking me over her eyes flash to my still waiting ones as I waited for the reply she was yet to give me.

"Bella are you ok? You don't look ok… well I mean you do , great well better then great but you know I well shit I… you know what I mean." I stammered out.

"you mean considering I was very peaceful until I felt like I had been struck by lightning and then trust straight into the ocean than made me feel blissful and safe only to wake up and fine myself in different clothes to a minuet ago with no clue about how I ended up with different clothes of how I ended up on the floor or even what happened for that matter." Bella ranted in a voice that held power and screamed seduction.

I couldn't help the gasp that left my mouth when she started speaking, as it was I was staring at her like a moron. Her voice had left me in a daze I was trying to unscramble my brain so I could give her an answer not that I had any for her I had very little in fact.

At some point during my dazed moment Bella had closed the gap between us she was so close our chests were nearly touching when she started circling me running the tips of the fingers down my neck and around my shoulders causing me to shudder.

"Jaaaassssppppeeeeerrrrr" she purred in my ear. Fuck I nearly came on the spot.

Suddenly I felt her teeth gently nip at my ear, I don't know what the fucks happened but this shit it given me the hard on of the century.

I swallowed hard before replying. "I …uh yeah that what I meant."

Bella came a stop in front of me but neither moving back or removing her fingers from be before she looked up at me through her thick black eye lashes. I couldn't look away even if I wanted to the way she looked at me all innocent it was so far away from how she was just moments ago "Are you ok Jasper? You're looking a bit flushed." She said in a voice that just caressed over me.

"I well um yes of course I'm ok." I tried to keep my voice steady but even to me I could tell I had wavered an d by the look on her face she could hear it to but fuck me, I've never been so turned on in my life.

"Hmm I don't believe you but you keep telling yourself that, I won't push you." That seduced voice had returned making me shiver.

Bella took a step back from me allowing her hands to drop to her sides.

My head cleared enough for me to try and talk to her better but not much, I shook my head trying to clear the fog.

"You're so different. You fell to the ground I was thrown away from you the weather went to shit the suddenly you were surrounded by fire and ice. And now your awake and it went inside you" I had tried to keep all my frustration out of my voice but Jesus Christ I just didn't know what to say so my mouth started before my brain had a chance to catch up. "You're like I don't know but fuck you look so different … tempting…. Powerful. Do you feel powerful Bella?" by now I had taken a step closer to her my chest touching hers I couldn't explain it but I just felt drawn to her i told myself it was her new appearance and voice it would draw anyone to them. Bella just kept looking into my eyes not giving anything away she didn't even show a faint sign of a blush. "Do you know how temping you are? I want you so bad right now to feel just how powerful you are." I bent down and purred in her ear much like she had done to me just moments before then slowly pulled back to look at her to see if I did affect her.

Something in her eyes had sparked giving them a smouldering look about them I could tell it was lust but she quickly made me do a one eighty again.

Reaching out Bella grabbed the front of my shirt pulling me down so our noses were touching our mouths barely apart. Bella started to coo to me in a gentle and again sensual voice "oh I know how tempting I am and I am oh so tempted by you."

She slowly dragged her nose down to my chin.

"Oh god." I couldn't help but moan. I breath was coming out in shallow pants by now.

"But" she whispered as she drew he nose along my jaw to my ear. "What about." She slowly dragged he nose down my jaw again and along to my other ear. "Alice?" she finished off before nipping at my ear and taking a step back watching me.

I couldn't think of anything to say I mean what the fuck do you say to something like that?

_You say fuck the pixie and then you take her and fuck the ever living shit outta this minx. _ My beast growled at me thinking I was stupid for asking such a stupid question.

Meanwhile Bella had taken another step back from me and had turned her back to me causing the major to snarl.

Bella looked over her shoulder at me before voicing very seriously while keeping the sin in her voice. "That's what I thought it wouldn't happen guess you won't find out how temping or powerful I am now will you major?" she winked at me and carried on into the house.

_You will be mine my little minx_

I guess me and the major are disagreeing again I could never do that to Alice…No matter how tempting it may be.

**Took longer than I wanted but I had a test last week and got sick over the weekend and then my birthday on Tuesday which was bit of a flop I didn't even get a call from my dad or anything to say he rembered not that I'm surprised and then my sisters have been staying with me since Wednesday their going home today am about to go wake them. **

**Anyway hope you liked this chapter I'm thinking bout changing it but will see what you all think. **

**Will be updating again either later or tomorrow and also be doing my other story aswell. **


	5. major vs jasper

**So I know it's late but I hope it's worth the wait. **

**Previously**

Bella looked over her shoulder at me before voicing very seriously while keeping the sin in her voice. "That's what I thought it wouldn't happen guess you won't find out how temping or powerful I am now will you major?" she winked at me and carried on into the house.

_You will be mine my little minx_

I guess me and the major are disagreeing again I could never do that to Alice…No matter how tempting it may be.

**Now**

**Jasper **

I couldn't do anything but stare after her as she disappeared from my sight, all the while the Major snarling at me. Sometimes I think he's lost it why would he react like this to Bella after all she's not our mate Alice is. In return to that thought the Major roared in me telling me how stupid I was being. I'm sure it was just that he likes feeling like he has all the power and in control, and let's face just minutes ago that definitely wasn't the case.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the buzzing of my phone looking down at it I wasn't surprised to see it was Alice she must of seen what had happened and wanted to check on us I just hope she didn't see the end of it.

_**Jazzy call me I can't see you or Bella I'm worried something has happened to you love you xoxo**_

I cringed I couldn't help it I can't stand being called that nut she was my mate I can't ask differently of her.

_Did you not notice what she said she can't see us anymore? Pixie bitch has lost sight of us and I bet my little minx has something to do with that. _The Major was ecstatic at the news he was still laughing about it half hour later, I wasn't sure how I felt I certainly wasn't sad about it things could have been really bad had she seen out end performance.

I decided I needed to call her maybe Carlisle would know what just happened or could start looking into it for me I had a feeling things were going to be very interesting for a while.

_Don't you tell the pixie anything you can't trust her for once just listen to me because if you don't and you tell her anything so help me I'll break outta my chains and lock you away never to be seen again. _The Major growled at me. I won't lie I was shocked he has never been this way before and I really didn't want to be locked away I could only imagine what he would do if he was out that long now I just had to think of something I could say to Alice.

I started dialling and wait for her to answer.

"_**Jazzy, are you ok I can't see you I don't know what happened." **_Alice wailed into the phone but it didn't sound right.

"Yes Ali I'm fine we both are. You know how Bella gets at the moment she's taking a leaf outta your book and being spontaneous and dragging me along for the ride" I replied it was kinda true she's is different that's for sure and certainly dragged me along and Alice has been trying to take more risks not to plan everything.

"_**Your right that must be it."**_ She sighed.

"Ali cat are you ok you don't sound right are things not going right with James?" I heard her breathing hitch on the other side of the phone when I said that something was definitely wrong.

"_**I can't find him every time I get something he changes course I want this to be over with I'm going to stay with the others until this is finished."**_ I heard purring in the background she must be with Em and Rose.

"How long will that be you know I would be good help with this fuck it's what I do" I growled at her.

"_**Don't you take that tone with me and what you say I've already told you why it has to be me, don't you trust me Jazzy?"**_ Alice asked gently but I could tell I had upset her my Ali cat was right she had told me but I just find it so hard to believe.

_I don't trust the pixie whore._ The Major snarled at me I was getting really fed up of him calling my wife names he really shouldn't be able to do it.

"Of course I trust you Ali cat I'm just getting fed up of having to hide so he doesn't find Bella and even she is starting to get snappy and you know how calm she is." I sighed this was getting us nowhere.

"_**Listen Jazzy I've got to go but I'll call you soon ok."**_ She hung up before I could say anything.

I headed back into the house to see what Bella was up to.

_Belllla _Major purred I don't know how but I will find out he shouldn't be able to.

It was now 9:00 pm I heard Bella come down the steps so I turned to talk to her but stopped short when I realised she hadn't changed but she was now carrying her purse and keys.

"Bell where do you think you're going? You know you have to stay in at night. Ali told us..." I stopped again when I noticed Bella's eyes flash dangerously.

"You listen here Jasper I'm going out I'm hot and bothered I need a release and I'm fucking going to get one. As for what Alice says" she sneered Alice's name I just don't get the change in attitude towards her it was when I mention Alice earlier things headed south. I was too busy thinking this to realise Bella had noticed my lack of attention and had gotten to the door ready to open it. I quickly spun around.

" Bell …" I didn't know what to say and by the look on her face even if I did I wouldn't get very far with it.

"She isn't here and hasn't been for a long time. And I realised a lot of things recently just before all this stuff happened actually." Her voice became gentle and I knew she was thinking about it but I also know her well enough to know she won't tell me everything only what she wants and something tells me I couldn't force her with my powers anymore. "I'm going out you can't and won't stop me if you figure it out let me know or join me I don't care but you have to stay here and thing because I know the Major knows. It's just you. "I watched as once again the change in her domineer circling me once again to come to a stop behind me.

**Major **

I knew from the start pixie bitch wasn't our mate and that when we did find our mate it would be worth everything I had been through. But Jasper wanted so badly to believe he had found his mate that he didn't doubt her when she told him they were mates and where gunna be together. But I could feel it she was lying not only did I feel the lie through her emotions but I also knew so did Jasper what it felt like if you found your mate we had felt it in Peter and Char. But pixie had him so convinced that he didn't even think about the fact there was no pull towards her. That I could say all kind of shit things about her with no pain or that she always does thing that he doesn't like and changed him so completely.

As for Isabella well now that was whole other ball game I've always felt attracted to her and I know Jasper has as well. But I didn't think much of it she is human after all or was hmm I don't know what she is now though.

It wasn't to say she was plain because she wasn't not by any stretch of the imagination her eyes you could drown in, her skin so pale and tempting no matter what she tried she just couldn't seem to get any colour and her hair so soft and shiny what I wouldn't of given to run my fingers through it.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't fucking fearful out there when all that fuckery was going on.

When Isabella woke up though and looked at us I saw all the power she held in her I could feel it I wanted it. But when she looked into my eyes I felt it at first I felt like someone had shot me straight through the heart but then it felt like someone had wrapped a steel chain around me and linked me to her. I knew then she was my mate and just as I knew before pixie had been lying to us. Now I just had to get Jasper to listen to me, easier said than done.

For now I would enjoy this and hope Jasper would clue in so I could claim her.

"But" she whispered as she drew he nose along Jaspers jaw to his ear. "What about." She slowly dragged her nose down his jaw again and along to Jaspers other ear. "Alice?" she finished off before nipping at his ear and taking a step back watching me.

I knew when I looked into her eyes it wasn't Jasper she was watching like he had thought it was me, I knew that look in her eyes she knew she was mine, she wanted me as I wanted her but there was something or a few things stopping us.

I watched fascinated as she not only played Jasper but made sure I knew.

I couldn't believe he didn't have a response to that I know what I would of said to that after all she was my mate, no way did I want the pixie. I made sure he knew how I felt about his lack of response to that I mean really was he that stupid.

_You say fuck the pixie and then you take her and fuck the ever living shit outta this minx. _

Of course I thought he was fucking stupid he was letting our mate walk away as for me losing it I lost it a long time ago when he fell for the pixie and her lies but goddammit I wanted my mate and he is to bloody stupid to see her standing right inform of us or was.

Jaspers phone went off and of course it was the pixie whore, I wasn't stupid I could tell she wasn't faithful to us.

I was over joyed to know she couldn't see us I knew I was Isabella's doing of course I was brought out of my musings when I realised Jasper was going to tell her what had happened.

I wasn't about to let that happen but first. _Did you not notice what she said she can't see us anymore? Pixie bitch has lost sight of us and I bet my little minx has something to do with that_

I just had to het that in and of course that name wasn't going anywhere anytime soon if ever because she was my little minx but for now time to deal with Jasper and the pixie.

_Don't you tell the pixie anything you can't trust her for once just listen to me because if you don't and you tell her anything so help me I'll break outta my chains and lock you away never to be seen again._

Well I haven't acted like that way towards you before because you weren't always that stupid I suppose at least you were getting laid but now it time to ditch the trash and get our mate.

When pixie asked if Jasper trusted her I couldn't help it I knew what I wanted to say so I told Jasper exactly how I felt. _I don't trust the pixie whore._ And of course he was getting fed up of me being that way but he said it himself I shouldn't be able to say things like that about her if she was our mate but apparently Jasper is acting the part of being blond very well.

Finally she hung up can't say I'm disappointed. Now what I really want is not far away I need her. _Bellla _I purred further proof I she was ours but hey like I said Jasper is being very stupid

When I saw her and realised she was going out I wanted to grab her and claim her not let her leave anything. I knew what she was going out for and if I wanted to stop her and believe me I did I needed to get that stick out of Jaspers ass.

I can't say I blamed her when she reacted to pixies name I would of to if I wasn't so turned on. The fire that lit her eyes as she ranted at Jasper only served to pleased me and made me want to claim her more.

But when she circled Jasper I knew this was going to be a tough moment.

She was right I did know what I didn't know was how she knew that but fuck if I was going to argue.

_Oh darling I know_. She wrapped her silky arms around Jasper from behind rising up to bring her lips to his ear causing us both to shiver before whispering. "And Jasper don't ever speak of her around me" she pulled her arms back and walked to the door before turning and saying "you better not help him Major this is all him" I watched as she gave a quick wink and walked outta the door. She had addressed me directly so she must have been as aware of me as I was her but now she had left and unless Jasper figured things out and fast someone else would be claiming MY minx tonight and I couldn't even help him and somehow I knew she would know if I did so now I wait.

**Hey guys sorry took so long so much has been happening but hopefully things will start working out now I just have to get the wicked witch off my back **

**So since I live in UK I don't know anything about the southern charm people talk about or how they talk and of Couse I want the Major to use some so would love it if people can give me some ideas thanks **


	6. if only i had a brain

**Bit longer chapter now hope you like it **

**Previously **

_Oh darling I know_. She wrapped her silky arms around Jasper from behind rising up to bring her lips to his ear causing us both to shiver before whispering. "And Jasper don't ever speak of her around me" she pulled her arms back and walked to the door before turning and saying "you better not help him Major this is all him" I watched as she gave a quick wink and walked outta the door. She had addressed me directly so she must have been as aware of me as I was her but now she had left and unless Jasper figured things out and fast someone else would be claiming MY minx tonight and I couldn't even help him and somehow I knew she would know if I did so now I wait.

**Now**

**Bella**

I might not know what has happened but I do know I have changed a lot. And I plan on using that I knew I needed to change funny how I was thinking that just before I did, though not quite the way I was thinking but work with what you got. Right now I'm going to work on my shyness god knows I don't need it anymore boy did I have a shock when I looked in the mirror. Can't say I'm disappointed though.

I know just the way to work on it as well, I've been fed up of being in the house for so long I need to get out and I'm sure I can look after myself now. I don't see why Alice has insisted on me staying in I could have had them there with me I would still of been protected.

I don't know what changed but recently I've been feeling really angry well I'm pissed to be honest angry just doesn't cover it.

I knew when I came down the stairs that the Major was very much aware maybe more so than Jasper believed and the thought of the major coming out trying to dominate me there's just no words to say how that made me feel. See then Jasper had to start talking about her again and we should do as she says well now that just pissed me right off, I made sure he knew it to.

So after both taunting the Major and dropping clues for Jasper making sure that the Major knew not to help him out. I gave a quick wink and was out the door.

You may ask why I don't want the Major to reveal all but in truth there are a few reasons, Jasper wouldn't believe him if he would of believed and trusted the Major he wouldn't of stayed with Alice and I'm sure he must of mentioned that to him. Next really where is the fun in telling him he's intelligent I'm sure he can figure it out I've given him more than enough clue and I'm sure Major has to.

Now I'm heading to a club I heard of not long before we moved here I really wanted to go but had no chance of getting in I'm sure that wasn't the case now though. Not only was it dancing music and flirting which you find all places anyway but what their well known for here is their honey they have large bottles of honey that you can buy to pour on someone or have them pour on you or if you don't want that take it with you add that to people lying on the bar letting people doing honey body shots off them and the fact every now and again small bursts of the honey is thrown onto the crown well I'm telling you it's bound to be fun.

I wasn't lying when I said I was hot and bothered and needed a release it just isn't the way they thought well it is but that's not what I'm going for. I've been cooped up in that house and before that another one for two year I needed to get out meet new people and have fun so that's what I'm going to do and by any luck Jasper will have figured it out before the night is over.

I seductively walked past the bouncer making sure he saw the extra sway of my hips knowing he was watching me I stepped to the back of the line and waited I knew it wouldn't be long now.

Sure enough it wasn't I watched as he looked over his clipboard of VIP of course I wasn't on there but that dint mean anyone else would know that.

"Miss I'm sorry but the owner told me to be on the lookout for you and to make sure you went straight in and to his office." The bouncer who I decided would be called Larry said as he walked to me unhooking the velvet rope, while others in the line to look at me.

"Well of course if you insist." I in turn replied heck if I don't have to wait I don't mind playing along.

Strolling past everyone I walked straight through the door breathing a quick thank you to Larry.

**Major**

I swear to god if he doesn't think of it soon or she doesn't come back I'm going out there no matter what is said. I mean honestly is he really that stupid our mate could be doing god knows what with god knows who and he's sitting here like a fucking nuts trying to figure out a crossword it's really not that hard.

I swear I would take over just long enough to pull his hair out if it wasn't my own as well.

**Jasper **

All I can say is this is bad very bad. I have no clue what the big secret is and I can feel Major really starting to get antsy, really he has it easy sitting back watching the world go by while I have to live through it.

**Major**

Well now if that thought right there didn't piss me right off cock sucking son of a bitch much if he thought I had it so easy all this time I would love to see him give it a try. He barely manages to last half hour and he wonders why I am getting antsy after 130+ years.

O0o I think he's onto something… let's see.

**Jasper**

Well I know it has something to do with Alice that much is obvious. But it's not like she has done anything wrong. She helped me stop killing humans… for the most part; she brought Edward to his mate not to mention me meeting her. Now she's making sure Bella is safe. Ok she can be a bit pushy when she wants something but she sees the future you I'm sure loads of people would be the same given those circumstances.

No can't be her.

**Major**

Well I guess I was wrong thinking that I can imagine what he's thinking now though _"if only I had a brain"_ now that would be funny hey maybe that's what I should do just bash it through his thick skull.

Well I just hope Isabella is having fun just not in the way I'm imagining. Is it really too much to hope for that Jasper can figure this out before she gets back and we can join her.

It's so tempting to let something slip and just face music later. Oh so tempting.

I'll give him an hour the I just don't care I want my mate I've waited this long for her I don't want to wait any longer.

For now I'll just have to settle for the next best thing and about how she looked when she woke up taunted me seduced me not that I have any complaints well that's a lie I do but more that's she's not with me now.

I thought about how she shot up her new sleek body perfect wrapped in a dress like second skin making her skin looking luminous the red net hanging from it that caught the wind blowing around her just like her lush hair.

Then the way when she touched Jasper but spoke to me I felt home something I never have before and once again I don't feel.

Now I need her, crave her, want her,

I purred for her.

**Jasper **

So if I tried to rule Alice out of this it must be something else I'll figure the Alice thing out later.

Right now I could tell that wasn't what was bothering Major, I've never felt him so unsettled to needy in fact I don't think I ever felt him feel needy.

Right so first I'm drawn to Bella I know that much and that must mean Major is as well he sure has been stirring more lately when she has been around like he needed to be with her _well shit I didn't even notice that even now _I heard Major again I guess he isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Second when Bella went down and I couldn't feel her but got thrown away from her I never have felt so much fear in my life and for once it wasn't from someone else it was me. I felt like I was going to die right there on the spot I needed her to be ok.

As she changed I started to feel whole like I hadn't been full ever that stuff just felt right even in that shity situation.

But when she woke up I knew something had happened not only to me but the Major as well I also knew he felt it more than I did maybe because he was more open to new things he was never one to close his mind to anything really even when it did piss him off.

The draw I felt to Bella had increased when she woke up I felt like I needed to be next to her touching that I had no control over my own body yet I didn't move a muscle.

_Mmm Issabelllla _Major purred well there's another thing I don't see how he's doing that he's always so nasty and closed off about Alice he shouldn't be like that we're not supposed to be able to think bad of our mate fuck I've seen Peter try it once it was physically painful for him he fell to his knees in front of me asking why he had felt like that, for an all knowing fucker he doesn't seem to know much when it comes to himself or char.

I've always envied their relationship so open and balanced neither one controlled the other, that wasn't to say they didn't have times when char would be more in control or even peter but it fitted the situation, like if they needed new stuff for the house Char took straight over she knew her house inside out and backward she could tell Pete what she needed without even looking and he would follow getting it knowing it just wasn't what he was made for. But if they found themselves in a fight or bad situation Peter was front and centre while char took her place slightly to the side and back. She knows in that situation Peters need to protect her would be high so would her but he has more fighting experience and was more likely to win.

I used to watch them when I was traveling with them not long after I left Marias clutches. It used to amaze me how the always felt so content in each other company. Once they sat in front of a roaring fire letting it warm them up char leaning back against Peters chest with her eyes closed while he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. All the while purring to each other.

I asked them about it not long after I had met the Cullen's I had noticed that Em and Rose purr to each other, I had tried to with Alice but I could never seem to do it just felt like I was betraying someone, I tried creating the same scene from watching char and Peter but I just got shouted at Alice complained about the smell the fire would cause on her outfit and when it came to running my fingers through her hair she complained I would mess it up needless to say I never tried it again.

**Flashback **

"_**Pete you need to help me I want what you have with char with my Alice but she doesn't let me. Why is it so hard?" I ranted to him through the phone. **_

"**Jazz maybe she just distracted although that shouldn't affect anything purring is meant to calm down your mate not wind them up." Was his reply. **

"_**Then why is it so hard just tell me you know so much shit and when I need answer your tell me nothing." I knew I was walking a dangerous line now he had never lied to me. **_

"**I will give you answer well as much as I can you jack ass but I know you won't listen to me and then will not speak to me for along long time so I'm really not in a rush for that to happen.**_**" Pete snarled ok so obviously I had pissed him off but I was sure nothing he could say would stop me from talking to him or not believe him I've never had a reason to react like that and I know he would never lie to me. **_

"_**Look I'm sorry it's just I've seen mated couples purring to each other and holding them I've always been jealous of what you and char have, but when I met Alice and she told me I was her mate I didn't think I was going to continue to feel that way. Please help me I won't run" I pleaded with him.**_

"**You will run like I said it will be a long time and I can't face the rant I know you will want to say so let m easy my piece them I'm going to hang up before you have the chance ok?**_**" Peter answered. I didn't like this idea but at least I should be able to fix things with Alice.**_

"_**Ok" was all I could say back. **_

"**Right well we can only purr for our mates**_**" I went to interrupt but he quickly continued before I could. "**_**shut it jack ass this is hard enough as is… as I was saying only mates can purr to each other never to anyone else, no one else's purr can calm one of the mates are you getting it ONLY mate purr. The PIXIE. IS. NOT. YOUR. MATE… mates can't hurt each other they know when the other wants something or when they're in pain or danger, they balance each other out perfectly.**_**" He paused letting what he said sink in and he was right I don't believe him and I'm surer I won't be talking to him for a long time but I'll wait to see what he says. "**_**Now here's a question for you and don't answer it I'm hanging up after it give me a call when you have the answer. Now when you met pixie, sorry I mean when n you met Alice did you feel like a steel cord wrapped around you tying you to her? Did you feel like she was your equal? Or did you meet a future seeing pixie who was full of energy flowing with so much positive energy you were ready to start bouncing yourself telling' you that you where her mate and would be together forever and you just took her word for it without looking for the real signs that she was your mate?**_**" like he said as soon as he had asked the questions he hung up and all I could do was gape at my phone like a fish.**_

I never did think about it after that but I he was right I never did look or feel anything I still dot I just always thought it was a quirk or that just like people not all mates are the same.

But the Major has purred twice in just a few hours and Alice hasn't been around and certainly not on his mind I pretty sure he would set himself on fire before he thought of Alice in a good way.

No it wasn't Alice on Alice on his mind it was… BELLA.

He purred for Bella. I was drawn to Bella he wanted Bella.

HOLY SHIT.

**Major **

By George I think he's got it.

Take a bow scarecrow you got your brain atlas.

Now I. WANT. MY.

**Major/Jasper **

MATE

**Well guys that's me done for today hope I did well. Let me know.**


	7. temptress

**Previously**

**Major **

By George I think he's got it.

Take a bow scarecrow you got your brain atlas.

Now I. WANT. MY.

**Major/Jasper **

MATE

**Now **

**Bella **

Hmm I've been here for hour's maybe I gave Jasper a bit more credit than I should of. One things for sure I'm sticky, horny and I want my mate.

That doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy let's just say its punishment for being so slow.

Of course I won't draw it out to long a girl has needs, I really need him to hurry his ass up and figure this out I'm so horny right now I'm ready to jump the next thing that comes near me.

**Jasper**

HOLY SHIT

Bella's my mate and the Major knew that no wonder he's been weird and able to bitch bout Alice.

Alice she must have known… she knew… she knew.

I couldn't help it those two word kept running through my head trying to understand that I had been lied to for nearly sixty years and I had spent the last two living with my real mate and I didn't even know it.

I gave her everything and she must have known I would have still been there for here not in the same way but if it had been the other way round I would have let her go.

She hasn't been acting right for a while I guess now I know why.

But what am I to do now I'm married to her I can't just claim Bella while I'm married to Alice I may not be her mate but I'm not cheat.

**Major **

Well shit if he wasn't right I might not like the pixie whore, but he was right I'm no cheat though I wouldn't think of it as cheating on the pixie it would be Isabella I just couldn't do that to her no matter how much I wanted her but I sure as shit don't want some little twit claiming my mate either so Jasper better buck up or else.

Hmm his phones ringing wonder if it's pixie whore realising she's going to get some devorce papers soon. Oh I'd love to see her elf face when she saw that. I couldn't help but smirk at that.

**Jasper**

I looked at my phone hoping whoever was on the other end was either ready to be shouted at I was in no mood for a little chit chat right now or to give me some fucking answers.

"What" I growled into my phone at the poor fucker on the other end.

"_Well hello to you to Major._" Peter snarked right back well I guess he knows I figured it out, all knowing fucker that he is hmm. "_So me and Char will be there tomorrow, I need to see my new little sis she sure it one little spit fire._"

I just wasn't in the mood to deal with this so I did what I know the Major would have done and cut straight to it. "What do you know?"

"_Hmm not a happy bunny are ya? Well I know you should have listened to me but your too damn stubbun aint ya?_" I growled he really wasn't telling me anything new or anything to help with stuff now. _"Right well if it's like that then._" Peter took a breath and I was sure whatever he was about to say would either be really bad or really good. "All_ you really need to know before tomorrow is you're not married to Alice… before you start bitching me out I know you got married but what you didn't know was she has a mate and always did they got married long before you met in fact their getting married again as we speak but hey carrying on I also know you didn't give her your born name but your fake one you use with the Cullen's so it won't be legal anywhere anyway. Last but not least fucker I know your mate is six ways to Sunday horny and ready to jump the next thing that moves if ya don't hurry your ass up and get there I'm sure it won't be you that she jumps._" Peter drew one fact after another all sad I knew he was upset even more than he would let me know but that last one you could hear how gleeful he was. Before I had a chance to comment the fucker hung.

**Major **

Captain always did have good timing. I was joyful knowing I would be able to claim my mate and not have any fall out but fuck if I wasn't gunna tear that whore apart when I see her next.

Now as for my mate being horny and ready to jump something well I knew it was gunna be me 'cause I'll be damned if was gunna let it be someone else.

**Jasper**

Well if a lot of that shit didn't hurt, but a part of me felt free and I was sure it was the Major.

As for me I'm ready to claim my mate now that I know I'm not gunna let anything stop me from claiming her.

I went to get changed deciding to go with a black button down shirt and black was jeans and my black cowboy boots to finish. Alice would shit a brick if she saw how I was dressed now but I couldn't bring myself to care. No I only care to see how Bella would react I noticed over the last two years when I dressed like myself while Alice went away she would have short bursts of lust before she cut off her emotions from me.

Once I was ready I went to the garage and slid onto my Ducati848EVO I know how much Bella liked it I quite often found her looking at it longingly I don't blame her it was sleek red and fast, and if tonight goes how I'm hoping I will be riding it home soon with Bella's arms wrapped around me.

Now I just had to find her she hasn't really been out much since we got to Miami and when she has been it's been with either myself or Alice so I must know it where ever it is.

**Major **

She never said I couldn't tell him how to find her once he figured it out and I'll be damned if I was going to give her more time to find some other fucker.

**Jasper**

_Follow the pull _I heard the Major stir again.

But I did as he said I concentrated and found I did indeed now have a feeling of someone trying to pull me somewhere like I had to be close to whatever it was … not whatever Bella. I followed it weaving through the streets of Miami I was a blur on the streets no cop would have a chance of catching me and if they did I wouldn't care all I care about right now is getting to my mate.

It felt so good to be able to say that without feeling like someone had just punched me in the gut.

I came to a stop when I felt the pull as well as smelled Bella's scent outside a club I had never heard or seen before and quickly wondered how Bella knew about it quickly deciding I didn't want to know.

The queue waiting to get in was huge but I didn't have the patience to deal with it so I quickly sent the bouncer trust and lust he didn't need much he was already a ball of it as were many in this club. Stepping in the smell of honey was everywhere I could see how people were drawn to this place it was every guys wet dream, down side was between the smell of honey and the amount of people in the club I couldn't see hear or smell Bella anywhere and started to worry when I got a text on my phone.

_**Peter: - she's still there don't worry look by the bar.**_

No sooner than I read the text did I look toward the bar where I spotted her, I could see Peter was right she looked like a hot mess covered in honey eyes black as night and a stance that screamed hungry and I'm sure it wasn't for food any fool could see how tightly wound she was in fact a few guys well not a few most of the guys here were looking at her with interest and I'm sure thinking of ways to get with her so not gunna happen.

I knew before it happened I was going to be taking a back seat tonight was all Major and I couldn't do a thing about it no matter how much I wanted I had back seated him for so long I could give him this… besides there were so many ways I could enjoy this.

**Major**

I felt it I couldn't believe it but I felt it Jasper was giving me control tonight I would be the one to claim our mate.

I started to make my way toward her I knew the moment she felt me there her head snapped up quickly, her eyes met mine and a look of pure lust clouded her face before a sensual smirk crossed her face without taking her eyes off mine she spoke to the bar tender who quickly pulled two bottles of something out and placed them on the bar next to Bella.

I was shocked as I started to draw closer to her she matched me step for step but unlike me she was taking steps away from me moving further into the crowd with one of the bottles in hand as she got to the centre of the dance floor she stopped beams or white, blue, green and red rapidly flashed through the club as the beat of the music started to pick up something started to sprinkle down on everybody I quickly notice it was honey, my still locked on Bella's yet as I drew near she didn't back up anymore instead she swayed to the beat of the music running her hands over her lush body driving me and every other male and some females crazy with lust just as I reached her she turned her back to my but letting me see her slide her hands over her breasts tracing over her collar bone and up her neck into her hair I got to her as her hands reached her hair pulling her body to me I felt her curves mould to mine.

Keeping her back turned to me her hands continued their path reaching up behind her wrapping around my neck and weaving her fingers into my hair pressing her body to mine she slid her body down against mine. Letting her hands follow the path down my body.

Slowly sliding her body back up Bella turned to look at me.

Her lips brushing against mine I could taste her on my tongue, but she had other plans it would seem.

"Did he figure it out himself or did he get a little help from you Major?" Bella whispered against my lips barely brushing them.

"He got it on his own darlin' he looked at how I reacted to pixie whore to how I react to you 'membered talkin' to Peter as well, no help from me the I was close to it." I ground out spinning Bella so her back was once again to me and running my hands over her.

"Hmm well now he knows… what now? Am I supposed to wait around for ya both to get rid her tiny ass or what? I need a release Major and I'm going to get one tonight with or without you" she seduced sliding her body down again before dragging it back up again making sure to ground her ass against me.

I quickly turned her to face me knotting my fingers in her hair I pulled her close enough to taste her on my lips again "your mine if you get a release it will be from me and only me, I have waited so long for ya I'm not waiting anymore." I growled at her probably not the best idea but I couldn't stand the thought of her with anyone else anymore.

"How did you get here Major?" she whispered as she slinked her way out of my grasp and around my body.

I could only get the one word out "Ducati" I noticed she still had the bottle in her hand, "what's that?" I asked her.

"You want to know?" she purred. I could only nod I was sure Jasper was laughing at me now seeing as I was earlier at him now it was me being teased. "Then come get me" she teased

…..

**Hey guys I know it's been a while so much has been going on had exams at college, soon to be ex mother in law tried to kidnap my son who now has PTSD, looking for new how's being ill and learning to drive all very action packed hopeful it won't be as long I know always say that. **

**Let me know what you think **

**xo**


	8. major release

**Hey guys am back**

**Previously**

"He got it on his own darlin' he looked at how I reacted to pixie whore to how I react to you 'membered talkin' to Peter as well, no help from me the I was close to it." I ground out spinning Bella so her back was once again to me and running my hands over her.

"Hmm well now he knows… what now? Am I supposed to wait around for ya both to get rid her tiny ass or what? I need a release Major and I'm going to get one tonight with or without you" she seduced sliding her body down again before dragging it back up again making sure to ground her ass against me.

I quickly turned her to face me knotting my fingers in her hair I pulled her close enough to taste her on my lips again "your mine if you get a release it will be from me and only me, I have waited so long for ya I'm not waiting anymore." I growled at her probably not the best idea but I couldn't stand the thought of her with anyone else anymore.

"How did you get here Major?" she whispered as she slinked her way out of my grasp and around my body.

I could only get the one word out "Ducati" I noticed she still had the bottle in her hand, "what's that?" I asked her.

"You want to know?" she purred. I could only nod I was sure Jasper was laughing at me now seeing as I was earlier at him now it was me being teased. "Then come get me" she teased

**Major**

I watched as my little minx danced away from me to the bar grabbing the other bottle and slinking outta the door I just came in, leaving me gaping like a fish.

My phone buzzed in my hand quickly shaking myself outta my thoughts I looked at it only to see it's was from peter

_**Ya might wanna follow her Major she's not one to be kept waiting c u soon- peter**_

Well shit if he wasn't right doing just as my captain said I quickly followed, walking out the door into the Miami heat I looked round for my minx when I felt a swirl of lust flow to me from my Ducati so I knew it was Isabella it had to have come from.

"My, my Major why do you keep me waiting so?" Isabella simpered while looking at me through those eyelashes and twirling a lock of hair round her finger.

"My, my Isabella why do you tease me so?" I couldn't help it so I sassed back at her and slowed my pace down before stopping by her side and resting my hand on her hip.

"It's only teasing if I don't plan to follow through Major surely you know that don't you?" she purred. It was surreal how this felt like a sensual game of 20 questions but I didn't want to ask questions anymore I had more planned for us and from the looks of it so did she.

Putting my other hand on her other hip I slid Isabella back before sliding onto the bike in front of her just as I was about to tell her to hold on I felt her tiny hands wrap around my torso without a second thought I took off once again slipping and sliding through the streets of Miami. As I pulled into the garaged I felt the room buzz and knew things were about to pick up again.

I knew where this was going and I had so much experience in this to back me up and yet I found my brain was clogged up and unsure of how to continue this there was so many way for me to have her, claim her.

"You're not backing out on me now my Major are you?" Isabella purred from behind me as her delicate fingers slid down from my waist to my seam covered cock. My little minx knew what she was doing for someone who had no experience she seemed to be a natural, who would have thought it.

"Now darlin where would you get that thought from?" I soothed or at least tried to but that's hard when you are hard and your voice is husky but hey I tried. "I was just trying to decide how I was going to take you so many ideas." I finished maybe I could get one up on her.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that I have plans for you my Major." Again with the purring I'm being to think she's some kind of cat. She quickly slinked of the bike and into the house.

Well now who was I to keep a lady waiting?

I was going to follow her sent to wherever she might be hiding but found that it wasn't needed cause as soon as I walked into the house I was met by a trail of fire and ice that danced alongside each other it was kinda like in the movies when they follow the petal trail but I admit I like this better for so many reasons.

I took a step closer to the trail intent on following to see where it led but it got further away from me it didn't take long for me to realise that they cancelled each other out as I followed the path looking behind me to where the trails had been you wouldn't have known I have to say that was a cool trick and was also excited to see what else Isabella had up her sleeve.

I followed the trail until it stopped by the pool although it was a lot different to an hour ago, more tricks I see.

The pool that was once full of water was now full with fire and ice flowing through it both fighting for dominance over the other but neither gaining any ground. A thick stem rose out of the centre looking made of fire with a few slices of ice running through it and sitting on top of the stem was my little minx in one hand what looked like a fondue bowl and stand made of ice with a small flame lit under the bowl. In the other hand was that bottle of god knows what but at this point I was passed caring I just wanted her.

"So Major are you going to get your ass up here and claim me or shall I take care of myself" Isabella sassed at me while pouring some of the contents of the bottle into the bowl the scent of honey reached me and I was able to realise exactly what it was she had although I should of known really.

"Well my little minx I was jus' admiring the view you can't blame me can you it's just so good." I called to her like she was a princess in a tower, while I leaped up to join her.

"hmm I suppose not." She murmured dropping the bottle I didn't hear it smash but I wasn't listening I was focused on her finger that she was now dipping in the honey before taking it out and running her honey covered finger over my shoulder and up my neck.

"Do you know what I want?" Isabella asked gently while still trailing her finger on my neck. All could do was shake my head, _since when did the god of war struggle for words._ Jasper laughed although he wasn't much better our little minx had us by the balls and she knew it.

"Well I want to lick this honey off you while I fist my hands into your golden locks and you stand there losing your composure trying to make sure I don't notice and think you still have the upper hand even though we both already know that's not the case even now. Would you like that?" she purred _Ha she's got your number better watch out _Jasper laughed.

"What are you waiting for then I'm sure I won't complain." I told her though my voice was husky from all this torture.

"Let's see then shall we." She slowly rose onto her toes; I felt her fingers lock into my hair. My eyes couldn't stay open; I soon felt her tongue on my shoulder, then as she swept it up along my neck following the trail she had left with the honey.

I could feel the air around us change but didn't dare open my eyes I couldn't even if I wanted to.

I felt her fingers tighten in my locks just as I felt her tongue get to where my neck joins my shoulder " do you still want to feel my power" she asked me her voice hungry with lust once again all I could do was nod I was starting to feel like one of those bobble heads. I soon felt her teeth sink in. her teeth were ice cold even to me, power surged through me causing me growl I found my hands locked into her hair trying to get her closer to me I felt her teeth sink deeper as she pulled me closer.

"Jesus Christ" I couldn't help it I soon felt her pull her teeth away and bring her lips to my ear.

"I know what you want my Major do it claim me as I claimed you." She whispered before sinking her teeth back into her bite. More power surged through me she was right I wanted to claim her, but to bite I didn't know what effect it would have on her now "do it Major" she growled into my shoulder. With that said I tightened my hand that had found its way to her silky locks moving them out of my way just as she had done I licked a trail from shoulder to her neck and back down to where they joined before sinking my teeth into her.

I felt her start to drink from my neck although how I wasn't sure but I soon followed suit and started drinking from her.

Soon we were falling twisting and turning both trying to gain the upper hand all the while are teeth still locked into each other's necks drinking from each other I felt myself become warmer and quickly realised we were falling towards fire filled pool but didn't react apart from sinking my teeth further into Isabella causing her to moan as soon as we hit the pool I knew I felt as the fire and ice fought to claim me but neither could.

I didn't realise our clothes were gone until I felt Isabella grind her body onto me, using my hand that wasn't still locked in her hair I pulled up my body so her legs could quickly wrap themselves among my waist. This wasn't going to be slow and gentle this would be rough and raw and likely not to last more than a couple of minutes.

As soon as her legs were around me I trust straight into her I knew she enjoyed it cause she let out a strangles moan before pushing back onto me I pulled my teeth from her as she pulled hers from me but we continued to trust into each other every time more power caused through us.

I pull back and open my eyes to see her do the same her eyes were ice blue through and through I was sure my eyes would be red behind her I saw a wall of fire with specks of ice I wanted to know what had happened to all the ice that had been in the pool with the fire but had a fairly good idea already but I still roughly trust into her as she did me causing us to spin and I soon saw that all the ice was behind me with specks of fire.

Something in me didn't like that they were separate they didn't look right I liked how Isabella had made them twirl together I wanted that again but I didn't know how and I sure as fuck wasn't going to stop what I was doing.

"Fuck Isabella…Jesus… aw SHIT" I couldn't string a sentence together no matter how hard I tried. There was so much power flowing through us I thought we would combust, but the more power I felt flow through us the more at peace I felt like no one could stop us it wasn't that I was power hungry I just felt like no one could keep us away from each other even if they tried we would find each other again.

"That…it …Major" Isabella panted she wasn't doing much better than me. The fire behind her and the ice behind me started to clash together melding as one just like me and Isabella.

Soon we were both screaming out our pleasure before biting into each other again.

After a while I pulled back to look at my Mate and to look into those beautiful eyes. "Your mine now Isabella" I growled just the thought of someone trying to take her from me made me growl, such a change.

"You don't have any argument from me as I belong to you, you belong to me you might have a problem with the pixie bitch though." She soothed quickly before growling that last line I guess she wasn't fond of pixie bitch like me hmm I won't be complaining although I'm sure she's right the pixie will have something to say of course she always does.

**The next day **

**Jasper **

I felt so different more powerful and calm it wasn't just the Major like I thought it would be, I know both Bella and Major were concerned about Alice I wasn't sure how I felt about her myself I was or thought I was married to her for nearly 60 years I gave her my all or most of me I didn't think it was possible to give the Major I guess I was wrong there then.

It was getting close to 12 when I heard the rapid approach of feet they were too fast to be human so I quickly jumped to my feet and crouched ready for an attack on me or my mate I felt Bella take my hand before looking sharply to the tree line (at some point we moved outside to look at the starts something Bella has loved to do for the last 2 years).

When she looked towards the treeline I noticed the hand not holding mine now had a revolving ball of fire and ice floating above it, it looked so pale I doubted a human could see it but I was sure the vampires coming towards us would.

5 minutes of us waiting had Bella getting antsy the floating ball in her hand had grown and was starting to flash two vampires ran out of the treeline in front of us who I quickly realised to be Peter and Charlotte. Something I probably should have told Bella cause before Peter could get one of his wise ass remarks out that I know he's dying to say they were both trapped in a net of ice with flames dancing around it.

…**..**

**We guys I know it's been ages but it won't be that long again but I'm going to try finish my next chapter for my other story before I do another one for this **

**Let me know what you think**


	9. Char and Peter

**Hey guys here we go again**

**Previously**

**The next day **

**Jasper **

I felt so different more powerful and calm it wasn't just the Major like I thought it would be, I know both Bella and Major were concerned about Alice I wasn't sure how I felt about her myself I was or thought I was married to her for nearly 60 years I gave her my all or most of me I didn't think it was possible to give the Major I guess I was wrong there then.

It was getting close to 12 when I heard the rapid approach of feet they were too fast to be human so I quickly jumped to my feet and crouched ready for an attack on me or my mate I felt Bella take my hand before looking sharply to the tree line (at some point we moved outside to look at the starts something Bella has loved to do for the last 2 years).

When she looked towards the treeline I noticed the hand not holding mine now had a revolving ball of fire and ice floating above it, it looked so pale I doubted a human could see it but I was sure the vampires coming towards us would.

5 minutes of us waiting had Bella getting antsy the floating ball in her hand had grown and was starting to flash two vampires ran out of the treeline in front of us who I quickly realised to be Peter and Charlotte. Something I probably should have told Bella cause before Peter could get one of his wise ass remarks out that I know he's dying to say they were both trapped in a net of ice with flames dancing around it.

**Now**

**Jasper**

Well I can't say the fucker didn't deserve that, I was struggling to keep my humour to myself when peter had to go and open him big mouth. "Well Christ on crackers I sure as shit didn't see that one coming."

"Bella I forgot to tell you peter and char were coming, so as you can tell this is them don't mind peter though he's always been a bit of a fuck nut." I couldn't help chuckling at my own sentence. While peter just growled not the best to do I wouldn't have thought when you're surrounded by fire and ice but peter didn't realise his new mistake until the ice closed in on them a couple of inches.

For her part Bella didn't seem to notice what she was doing if I hadn't seen her little displays she was doing yesterday I would be worrying there was someone hiding and not my mate.

"Bella maybe you should let them out now or at least char you can leave peter in there for a bit if you want as punishment." Once again peter growled and the net gained a couple more inches on them he really should learn.

A small rope of ice and fire it was amazing how they intertwined shot into the net cage wrapped itself around char before pulling her out and throwing her to where me and Bella were standing good thing vampire have quick reflexes.

"Well hun I'm char and that twit is my mate and husband peter, I must say that was impressive and I'm not ashamed to say I was bricking it. Me and you are going to get along just fine I've been outnumbered by these two for a long time add in their power and it was a lost try but I'm sure between us me and you can now gain so ground with them and that's without your kick ass power not that that won't add to the fun what ya say chicka you in?" char had that one feet the same as Alice they both talked a mile a minute but that's where the similarities end I could tell my mate was still abit dazed but she was quick to recover.

"Well you seem to have managed so far with them but I sure as shit doesn't mind learning a few old tricks and teaching you some new ones." Bella chuckled while my thoughts circled around _oh shit, Peter you fucker this is your fault_

"Sounds like a plan to me, you mind letting him go now I'm sure he will give you reason enough to put him back in there again soon." Char winked back at her I was starting to feel like chopped liver, the cage closed in on Peter more to the point I thought it was touching him but quickly disappeared.

The relief was clear to see on peters face. " well now if that weren't an experience I don't want ta have again if ya don't mind sugar" Peter winked at my mate sometimes I wonder if something went wrong with his change hmm another thought for later it seems.

Both char and Bella ran quickly to him slapped him up side of his head before dashing back over to me leaving peter on his own with a slight pout.

"In that case Petey I can call you Petey can't I?" Bella raised her brow at him, peter opened his mouth to reply with what I'm sure would have been negative but Bella didn't even give him a chance. "as I was saying in that case Petey I'd watch what ya call me only one who can call me sugar aint you now pout that pout away before I give you something to pout about and introduce yourself so I can return the favour then we will take it from there shall we?" hmm Peter just got handed his ass by my Bella and I loved watching every second of it. And god that smirk fuck she better wipe it off her face or I won't be responsible for my actions or the show we would give Pete and char.

"well alrighty then" He said back cockily striding forward to grab my mates hand bringing it to his lips by this point I wasn't sure whether to laugh or growl at the fucker he knew how possessive I am "I am the most fantastical amazingly awesome Peter and as of now ya best big brother." He then wrapped his arm around char pulling her to him spinning her to face Bella and pulling her back into his chest before announcing. "And this is my fuck hot mate char."

Bella slid closer to them both since char was still held against peter I'm sure he was doing that for protection something I doubt it will do. Slinking around them similar to what she did yesterday with me cause both be and the major to growl. After circling them both and ignoring my growl Bella stalked towards me fisted her hands in my hair before yanking my face down to hers giving me a firey kiss. She then released me sliding her hands down my neck and onto my chest then repeating yesterday's actions she walked around me sliding he hands around me as she did so before coming to a stop in front of me locking eyes with me then turning her back to me coking her head to the side looking at peter and char she said.

"huh well Petey that was quite the introduction you gave yourself I do wonder if all you said was true after all poor char only got 3 words from her mate hmm I wonder what mine has to say bout me?" as she said the last couple of words she looked at me cocked her eye at me the ground her as into my groin making my mind go blank.

_So many things I could say about you Isabella none the I want to say to char and Pete though gunna have to leave this one to you good luck with that one._

Fucking traitor. "Well Pete, char I'm sure you realised by now this is my mate after so long of looking for her she captured my interest straight away caught the Mayor in her trap, temped us both for months until yesterday when she both tempted, tortured and seduced me ohh not forget changing me at the same time as talking to the major leaving me with a riddle then later fuck she claimed me like no other this is after long last my mate my crazy minx my Isabella." I said with a cocky ass grin on my face.

_Dang couldn't of said it better myself good job although I sure as fuck would of kissed the fuck out of her after all that added to the looks she's giving us now. _

"well peter I can honestly say majors intro totally beat out yours I mean really you've know me for how long and that's all you come up with" char growled at Peter before stomping her feet.

**Hey guys I know late and short but moved house been without my internet for nearly a month gotta tell ya was torture I've got to go out soon but will try post another chapter when I get back and maybe put more about what's going on with the Cullen's and everyone else in as well **


	10. learning and rage

**Hey guys am back hope this is worth the wait **

**Previously**

**Jasper POV**

Fucking traitor. "Well Pete, char I'm sure you realised by now this is my mate after so long of looking for her she captured my interest straight away caught the Mayor in her trap, temped us both for months until yesterday when she both tempted, tortured and seduced me ohh not forget changing me at the same time as talking to the major leaving me with a riddle then later fuck she claimed me like no other this is after long last my mate my crazy minx my Isabella." I said with a cocky ass grin on my face.

_Dang couldn't of said it better myself good job although I sure as fuck would of kissed the fuck out of her after all that added to the looks she's giving us now. _

"well peter I can honestly say majors intro totally beat out yours I mean really you've know me for how long and that's all you come up with" char growled at Peter before stomping her feet.

**Bella POV **

To say meeting peter and char was an experience would be very true. I could see Char as a sisters it wasn't too hard really, and Peter as one of those annoying older brothers you just want to swat on the head for being a pain in the ass.

As we made our way back to the house I thought about what little Jasper had told me about them. I knew Jasper was happy to see his brother and sister again. He told me it had been a long time since he had last seen them, in fact when they came to Forks was the first time he had seen them since he had met Alice. Every time they made plans to visit him she would say she had a surprise planned for him, normally some sort of holiday to places like London, New York or Paris places she could go shopping and he could carry her bags. He said it would be the same if he planned to see them she would surprise him, go shopping and he would carry her bags. The three of them settled on texts, emails and phone calls when they could get away with it which wasn't very often with Alice around sometimes it would be years between contact jasper told me the longest they went without the contact was 20 years and it was only because of Peters freaky know it all shit that they managed to get back in contact.

I hate the pixie bitch for doing that to them.

Finally we arrived back at the house; I knew I needed to be carlm so I took a deep breath.

**Peter POV**

Jasper and his little hellcat is something to be feared separately but together would be terrifying.

Now if we switch it up a bit and swap out Jasper for the Major, well then stick your head between your legs and kiss your ass good bye.

Now adding more fuel swap both Jasper and the Major out and replace them with the GOD OF WAR and Bella _ or as I like to call her hellcat_ swapped out for the GODDESS OF WAR well I don't think even with my all-knowing shit could grasp what they could do ***shudder***.

I wasn't looking forward to this one bit, I'm sure something or someone is going to get broken I just hope it's not me or my Char.

I know pixie in my pocket better not show her face anytime soon, but I also know she will I just don't know when but I sure as shit want front row seats when they get their hand on her and the rest of her fucked up family.

**Jasper POV**

As we walked back into the house Peter told us we would need to take a lot of anger out on stuff so to get comfy somewhere we don't mind getting fucked up I was trying to think of somewhere but I do love this home it was hard.

_Hmmm what's so hard bout it? I know the perfect place _I guess the major don't agree with me once again but Alice would be pissed if we fucked the house up as well. Of course the Major didn't like that train of thought either.

_Why the fuck do you give a flying fuck what the fucking pixie whore thinks?_ Well ok it wasn't the best line of thought and I'm sure if Bella knew it would hurt her and I'd likely find myself in the same place Peter was moments ago.

But still he really should tell me his idea I want to get this shit over with.

_After that thought I sure as shit won't be helping your out for a long time less Isabella want me to though I'm sure she wouldn't if she knew._

Well fuck goes that plan.

"What about Alice's room?" Bella said. Looking up and positively gleeful at the thought I'm sure of us destroying it in our fit of rage that's bout to happen.

_Well at least our mate has sense stole the thought right outta my head. _

I could certainly see how it would be appealing to her but so far I'm not convinced she's don't something bad enough for that kind of punishment second only to losing her mate I'm sure it would kill her much like destroying my stuff from my human life would me.

_Are you fucking dense _

Huh I know he's cursed in the past but he sure likes saying fuck at the moment I'm starting to wonder if he only knows how to say that.

_I'll tell you what else I know to say how bout if you don't stop defending the pixie whore I'm going to lock you in the cage you've kept me in for a lot longer how would you like that? We've got our mate now start treating her like she is. _

Both Peter and Char looked at her like she was nuts though I'm not sure why they don't even like Alice._ With good reason. _

Char was the one to question her about it. "Why would you want to go there I'm she and Jasper shares a room his stuff would get destroyed as well?"

"Oh know you miss understood me. Yes they share a room" Bella answered with a slight growl on that last part. _ Yeah we're gunna deal with that situation real soon_ agreed. "Something that will me changing very soon, but Alice had a huge room with all of her clothes well it's full of them you can just see clothes everywhere. I suggest we go there after all she doesn't wear anything more than once why should she care really it's just wasting space" she looked at me daring me to disagree when I opened my mouth._ Keep your god damn trap shut. _She may be giving me that you better not argue against me look but I could see the glee back in her eyes I was sure she would be bouncing soon from it.

Soon I was hit with a bucket of glee I guess Peter and Char are on board.

"Let's go then I'm sure we won't destroy everything I don't even think it would be possible, that stuff just keeps on appearing." I said with a small chuckle a dark look crossed Bella's faced but I wasn't sure why I thought it was a funny Peter and Char were laughing as well but they seemed to find it more funny than I did.

_Now you've done it dip shit._

Was it just me or was there slight fear in your voice?

_Na it wasn't you there was fear and I think you're about to find out why, don't say I didn't warn you. _

I looked up just in time to see Bella's eye swirl, I tried to read her emotions but they were gone again I don't think it was an accident this time though. I could tell that it looked like sadness but was overshadowed by anger and a ton of it.

"Darlin' why you looking at me like that? I can't feel you anymore and you look sad and well pissed." I said still trying to figure out where I went wrong in one sentence.

"you don't think we should destroy her clothes after she lied and cheated on you and controlled me and god knows what else I'm sure Peter is about to dump on us and you want to know what the fuck is wrong with me?" she said taking a step towards me

Yeah ok I fucked up now how do I fix this? Once again the Major was silent I guess I should listen to him more often.

"Darlin' you have to understand I love you really and I know she treated us wrong I'm jus' struggling to admit to myself someone I gave up a lot for who I spent a long time with believing I was married to her, but I'm trying just please give me sometime if it helps the Major is giving me a real bad time at the moment he's not happy with what I have thought or said for a very long time but I haven't let him bother me. If peters feelings are anything to go by I'm sure all doubts and concerns will be gone by the time he finishes telling us what we need to know about what's going on." Ok so I plead like a little pansy ass girl but I messed up and I know it.

"Fine but I don't want you near me while you feel conflicted about her." She was growling at me and her eyes flashed dangerously so I knew it was time for me so shut the hell up. So that what I did do leading everyone up to Alice's room and opening the door being careful to stay away from Bella even though I felt terrible about it I knew I deserved it.

When I opened the door I was shocked why I don't know. But I had never been in here I often heard Bella complain about getting lost and always felt how overwhelmed she was but I never understood why she would have such an intense reaction to one room. Peter and Char seemed to have the same reaction as me frozen on the spot.

Bella however had been in plenty of time so she neither was shocked by the amount of clothes or have and doubt about destroying Alice's stuff, she walked straight passed me and grabbed the first thing her hand laded on and sent it up in blue flames.

Well alright then. Me, Char and Peter followed her in and found somewhere to sit watching as she started burning apices clothes.

"What are you waiting for Peter get talking?" She growled at him.

So that's exactly what he did.

He told us about how James was related to Carlisle and Edward best friend as I human. He told us how Rosalie is James biological farther that shocked the shit out of me I gotta say, how Rosalie met Emmett when he was human and had a child with him who died later on.

Seeing I wasn't going to say anything to shocked to he carried on and told us how Alice was Victoria's Daughter and James mate.

He told us how they all liked to play these games often and was sure they were far from finished with Bella and wouldn't stop till they got her something I wouldn't let happen.

He wasn't sure why they had messed with me but I know we were going to find out.

All this time I thought she was my mate and loved me, I let her control everything I did because I loved her. She pushed Peter and Char away from me. And now she not only has kept my real mate away from me and lied about it but she's been playing both of claiming to be helping the others find him when really she was screwing him fuck that. Peter was right I did need to destroy stuff Bella hadn't stopped and even thought it had taken an hour to explain everything she still hadn't made her way through even a quarter of the way through I'm sure it was helping her though I heard growls and crashed throughout the story but sure as shit didn't look up I was still wary after upsetting her earlier now after hearing that I was worried she might think I was in on it in some way.

**Major POV**

Yea I knew the pixie couldn't be trusted and she wasn't our mate but I didn't see this coming. I should have been able to tell what was going on.

If she thinks she's getting near my mate she got another thing coming.

We all heard the sound of a car coming up the drive and had every intension of ignoring whoever it was they felt way too happy for everyone's pissed off mood when we heard it.

"BELLA, JAZZY I'M BACK." Her shrill voice froze us all in place. Bella was the first to snap out of it quickly followed my me then Peter and char. Without looking at me she grabbed another piece of clothing in her hands grabbed my hand and tugged me to the door where Peter and char were both waiting.

She looked me in the eye for something when I realised she was making sure I was aware even if Jasper was in control her eyes flashed a deep red and everything inside the room burst into bright blue flames then into a pile of ass the only thing from Alice's clothes left were the ones in our hands.

"Come on Major we have a game to play." She purred.

**Char POV**

Huh I guess the bitch is about to get a taste of her own medicine Peter had only told me the basics before we came here… Alice wasn't jaspers mate and Jasper had found his mate though and a shit ton of crap was going on. Just listening to it was hard I can't imagine what it was like for Bella and Jasper but that little show of Bella blasting all the clothes at once yeah I was on edge.

"JAZZY, BELLA" yeah we can hear ya bitch now shut it. We're a comin'.

**What ya think?**


	11. GAME ON

**Hey guys back already.**

**Previously**

**Major POV**

Yea I knew the pixie couldn't be trusted and she wasn't our mate but I didn't see this coming. I should have been able to tell what was going on.

If she thinks she's getting near my mate she got another thing coming.

We all heard the sound of a car coming up the drive and had every intension of ignoring whoever it was they felt way too happy for everyone's pissed off mood when we heard it.

"BELLA, JAZZY I'M BACK." Her shrill voice froze us all in place. Bella was the first to snap out of it quickly followed by me then Peter and char. Without looking at me she grabbed another piece of clothing in her hands grabbed my hand and tugged me to the door where Peter and char were both waiting.

She looked me in the eye for something when I realised she was making sure I was aware even if Jasper was in control her eyes flashed a deep red and everything inside the room burst into bright blue flames then into a pile of ass the only thing from Alice's clothes left were the ones in our hands.

"Come on Major we have a game to play." She purred.

**Char POV**

Huh I guess the bitch is about to get a taste of her own medicine Peter had only told me the basics before we came here… Alice wasn't jaspers mate and Jasper had found his mate though and a shit ton of crap was going on. Just listening to it was hard I can't imagine what it was like for Bella and Jasper but that little show of Bella blasting all the clothes at once yeah I was on edge.

"JAZZY, BELLA" yeah we can hear ya bitch now shut it. We're a comin'.

**Alice pov**

We had been playing Jasper and Bella for a while not Jasper for 60ish years and Bella about 6 we have agreed this game needs to come to an end soon so we can spend some down time before the next game.

So far it's been small things like stopping Jasper wearing what he wanted, keeping him away from his little friends, turning Bella into a dependent girl who's lost without us.

Really just making them lose themselves.

Now it's time to turn up the heat. My clothes are ripped from my roll around with James hours ago using this to my advantage.

As I got close to the house I had been staying in with Bella and Jasper I made sure to shout out with a fake cheery voice knowing they would know something was wrong, and put a weak smile on my face making it look like I didn't want to hurt them with what I had been through I should get an Oscar. "BELLA, JAZZY I'M BACK"

I waited for them to greet me by the door.

**Jaspers pov**

I didn't have much time to think about how I really felt about Alice's betrayal but it wasn't good. But now I wished I had has listened to the Major when he warned me, he may not have known everything but at least he was aware of the fact Alice was out for herself and we were played.

I knew Bella was upset about what I had said earlier, I also agreed with her and was trying to think of how to make it up to her.

Alice shouting through the house bought me out of my plans and sent fear rocking through my body why did she have to come so soon after we heard the truth before I got a chance to talk to Bella and make sure she knew it was her all the way?

Hearing Alice's voice Bella quickly sent the room up in flames apart from some flimsy material in her hands, she looked into my eyes looking for something and I looked right back hoping she could see how sorry I was and my support. I was happy to see the spark of understanding in her eyes but I could also see the anger rise even if I couldn't feel it.

_Alice Is gunna be one dead vamp soon _Major cackled I was in agreement with him.

We each followed Bella down the stairs…

**Major's pov **

Watching the anger flare in Isabella's eyes when she heard the witch was like a high for me I knew Alice wouldn't be killed fast.

I was interested to know what type of game Isabella had in mind but I'm not sure I'll agree with it and I'm certain Jasper won't.

As we reached the door where Alice was waiting Peter and Char drew back out of Alice's sight but close enough that they could enjoy the show that Bella was sure to put on. As for me I got front row seat and a good chance of taking part.

When I caught sight of Alice I laughed happily glad that I could without getting told off it was a good thing Jasper was still in control or Isabella game would be over before it even started.

It was funny watching Alice's face change from the fake happy/hurt look she had put on it to fear and Quickly back again, she knew something and she was working on a plan to make sure she still have control of us sorry bitch your games over.

**Jasper pov **

When I looked at Alice I tried to see the loving pixie I believed to love me so I didn't feel like total shit but I couldn't see her anywhere.

What I did see was a pixie looking a little worse for wear ok a bit more than a little I resisted the urge to hug her better and let Bella take control and will just follow her lead, Alice hadn't seen me yet so I could get an idea of how this will work no need to upset Bella again.

I heard Bella gasp "oh my god Alice are you ok?" I could tell it was an act but Alice was lapping it up, I guess we're playing the clueless.

"what do you mean Bella I'm fine silly, I missed you so much though we didn't get him I'm really sorry." Alice should get an Oscar for that performance if I didn't know I was being played I would have fallen for it.

_Just think now we have to play the doting mate sucks to be us, I really want to toast the pixie whore. _

As I rounded the corner I watched as Bella pulled Alice into a giant hug. "Oh Alice you can't lie to me…" fear flashed again on Alice's face as bell let the sentence hang there.

"Bella I don't know what you mean?" Alice whined trying to get her attention elsewhere I guess. When she saw me she perked right up with a giant smile on her tiny face _cough whore cough sorry don't know where that came from. _I could picture the smug smirk on the Majors face as he said that. "Jazzy oh my god I missed my Jazzy" Alice squealed as she pulled herself from Bella's grasp _yeah right you missed him soooo much and I'm a fairy in a nice little Toto who ya kiddin girli. _ Hmm Major is snarky tonight. _Damn straight._

Playing my part as the doting mate worried about her I wrapped my arms around her _shudder better you than me. _"I missed you to Ali bear but I'm worried you look like you've been mauled by a bear and I know you well enough to know you wouldn't let some bear destroy your lovely clothes." Huh I acted better than I thought I would.

**Alice pov **

Well that true enough but ripping my clothes was for a good cause besides I know James will buy me more and I've got my room full upstairs.

**Jasper pov **

"I'm fine I promise" Alice soothed _ not falling for it lady._

Bella jumped in then "come on Alice please tell us maybe we can help" she pulled out the biggest pet lip and all I wanted to do was suck it.

Alice blew out a big breath like she was about to off load a shit load of crap our way but nothing could top what we've already found out in the last 24 hours.

"ok well after we failed to catch James again I decided to spend a little time with the family it why I was away so long I'm sorry I should have told you but you would of wanted to come as well, anyway after I spent time with them I started to head back here yesterday until we had another lead. But late last night I felt myself being followed and just assumed it was Edward knowing he's missing you Bella, anyway I was suddenly pushed to the ground the grip the attacker had on me was lose enough for me to flip us over but my shirt ripped in the process. I got a good look at him it turned out it was James when I reached for my phone to call you; you were closer than the family. It ripped it out of my hand I knew I either had to call you or escape I would be no match for him we flipped back and forth each trying to get the upper hand and both tearing our clothes as we did. Eventually I managed to break out of his hold and run until I got here and here I am." Wow I knew she could say a lot in one go but even that was a lot for her.

_Not the thing you should be focusing on right now you ninny._ Major was being a right pain in my ass even if he was right. "Oh my god Alice I'm so glad you could get away, we have a surprise for you it should cheer you right up again." Bella whispered with a comforting smile.

Alice didn't seem to know what and annoyed that she could miss something, but still put a smile on her face and started to bounce wanting to know what her surprise was. I too wanted to know. _ Maybe it's her clothes._ The Major cackled. "What my surprise Bella?"

"Well I'm sure you've seen it already so I guess it isn't a surprise really" Bella paused.

"I didn't see it I've had so many visions and things going on I've not seen anything about you and Jasper the whole time I've been away I even phoned him all panicked I was sure he would have told you" Alice finished her babble with a pout.

"Yay well you're not the only one got a surprise visit we did as well this morning in fact." Bella squealed. She must be channelling her inner Alice. _You really need to stop comparing our mate to the pixie. _

"Really well who was it?" Alice continued to bounce she meant it she really wanted someone to be here I suppose so it would explain why she hasn't been able to see us.

"Oh well that's the great thing their still here. I've heard so much about them it was amazing to finally meet them." Huh guess she wanted Char and Peter to be a part of this. I could feel their excitement behind me also realising what my mate was doing but still waiting for their own signal to show themselves no doubt they were going to make it good. " come on guy show Alice I'm sure she missed you just as much as you missed her" ha now she was making it good I could feel Chars frustration she really wanted to just rib Alice but had to play nice now.

Both Char and peter slowly made their way down the stair Char with her head down acting shy and peter coming down with the same damn cocky smirk saying the same thing he said the only time he met Alice "well howdy sugar aren't ya lookin fine?" oh yea she looked great.

Alice to her credit tried really hard to put on a happy smile but now it wasn't looking to good but she managed to stutter through her surprise. Although she wasn't shocked in a good way but it could easily be mistaken for that. "Charlotte…Peter… I didn't know you… you were coming… how are you?"

"Well now sugar if you knew we were coming it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" yeah that smirk ain't going anywhere any time soon. "As for how we are we're great it's been getting to know Miss Bella here we only hope she feels the same."

"Of course I feel the same, I mean you know Alice you've met them we've talked so much." Bella had a cheesy grin on her face and Alice looked like she was going to be sick.

"Yeah their fantastic." Her voice was full of sarcasm and we all knew it but thought she would put a better act on turn out we were right. "You know for being so close with Jasper you would have thought it might have been nice to visit him before now." She snarled.

_Well that conniving little twit._ Well that's everyone's rage right up there. "It's ok Ali bear the explained everything it's all good." I interrupted she raised an eyebrow at me wanting an explanation but I didn't think about that… shit. But once again my mate was there to sort it out.

" don't be hard on the Alice they've been on the run from Maria all this time and didn't want to lead her to Jasper or his family surely you can understand that. Please?" _ Well I'll be damned that was fucking awesome excuse. _ Well it was clear Peter and char were both shocked. And of course Alice noticed.

"Well I could understand that if it was the truth but they both seemed shocked so I find it very hard to believe." Alice snarled again but this time at my mate who was fazed at all oh no she had it all planned out.

_Well of course it's her game and I must say I'm enjoying it so far._

"Of course they look shocked we went supposed to say anything they feel bad enough as is but I hated seeing you tear into them when they deserve your thanks." Bella said gently finally seeing she wasn't going to win this round she really didn't have a good standing here she nodded.

"Anyway it's been great getting to know them they have told us everything they have been up to and stories of them and Jasper in the war." Bella was starting to get that glint in her eye again and Char and Peter both saw it anticipation started to build up in the three of us. "Peter even told us about his gift it's so cool he just knows stuff, about anything and everything. I was a bit sceptical so I asked him to prove it. He of cause wanted to prove himself you know male pride and all so I told him to tell us details about our family." Oh yea fear was rising in Alice we never told her about Peters gift so she never saw this coming or how big of a threat he was but now she was starting to find out. "You wouldn't believe how much he could tell us there was soo much." She continued on not caring or I suppose just enjoying the look of fear slowly build on Alice's face. "Like did you know Carlisle is James however many great grandpa? Or how you James were Edwards's best friend as a human? Or what about Rose being James daughter? Nope? Ok did you know Emmett and Rose where married when he was human and had a daughter together who died? Still not there ok how bout trying this one for size Vitoria is your mom and James is your mate/husband not Jasper and you've been playing us from the get go oh and let's not forget you have been spending all those "hunting" trips to spend time with your family and fuck your mate ooo mustn't forget you've spent time away the trip getting married to James and fucking him while talking to Jasper. Did you know that Alice?" Alice was frozen hell I think we all were but me, Peter and Char for a whole different reason. Now not one to be ignored Bella continued. "It's amazing don't ya think how he just knows everything" Bella stalked closer to Alice and purred to her "and now do we." Again circling her not passing up the chance to wink at me. Alice of course saw it and was about to say something but didn't get a chance as Bella continued. "Now here's what's going to happen you've played with us now it's our go to play with you. You run back to you mate and family tell them we know everything and we are not going to go easy on them we will obliterate you slowly making you all watch as your family is torn apart, don't worry about packing your clothes you see this in my hand" Bella wave the clothing in her hand in front of Alice's face "well this is what has happened to the rest of your clothes nothing to pack you see" with that Bella sent it up in blue flames. "Game on Alice… now run"

I didn't know what to think my thoughts were frozen as my mate cackled.

**Major Pov **

Hell yea fuck this was going to be good.

**Char pov**

Yea Bella was the shit scary shit but still.

Pixie is going down.

This is going to be fun.

**Peter pov**

Told ya she was scary

**Bella pov**

Game ON

**WELL GUYS WHAT YA THINK IS IT GOOD?**


	12. reactions

**Back again.**

**Previously **

"Game on Alice… now run"

I didn't know what to think my thoughts were frozen as my mate cackled.

**Major Pov **

Hell yea fuck this was going to be good.

**Char pov**

Yea Bella was the shit scary shit but still.

Pixie is going down.

This is going to be fun.

**Peter pov**

Told ya she was scary

**Bella pov**

Game ON

**NOW**

**Peter.**

When the pixie had left the building I knew the fun was just beginning and we wouldn't be leaving just yet after all it wouldn't be fun if they didn't have a head start.

Bella shouted out the door after the pixie "you can run Alice but you can't hide." Hmm here comes the fun.

She turned to Jasper with a gleam in her eyes and I knew Jasper was going to be taking a backseat ride for a little bit.

"now major you owe me a little bit after all a girl needs to sample a bit of all her mate and if you two can't play together well your just gunna have to swap but I aint going to be putting up with this switcharoo very long it's gunna get bit tiring." She looked Jasper straight in the eyes I'm guessing she does this when she is bypassing Jasper and going straight for the kill an my god the next words outta her mouth were sure to work if no other did. "Come out …come out where ever you are major time to play."

The changed was instant the second the last word left her mouth, jasper left the building.

"Aww my mate do you not like playing with Jasper?" Major taunted right back. They might not be doing anything but you could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

Circling the now ever present Major Bella trailed her fingers over Majors shoulders. "Well of course I do my Major but sometimes a girl need a little bit of rough." She was smiling a bright yet sly smile at him. I have to admit the girls got talent to turn the Major on his head.

**Major pov**

"now major you owe me a little bit after all a girl needs to sample a bit of all her mate and if you two can't play together well your just gunna have to swap but I aint going to be putting up with this switcharoo very long it's gunna get bit tiring." She looked Jasper straight in the eyes I'm guessing she does this when she is bypassing Jasper and going straight for the kill an my god the next words outta her mouth were sure to work if no other did. "Come out …come out where ever you are major time to play."

No sooner than that last playful word left her mouth was I out I was glad to be having a little freedom. "Aww my mate do you not like playing with Jasper?" I taunted her I'm sure she will get me back for it but I just know it will be worth it.

Circling me Bella trailed her fingers over my shoulders. "Well of course I do my Major but sometimes a girl need a little bit of rough." She was smiling a bright yet sly smile at me. I have to admit I didn't think she would return the favour quit so fast.

"Well darlin rough just got here now what do ya want to do bout it?" Cause I'm sure game for it I added silently. _Hey now just cause i'm not upfront don't mean you shouldn't be treating her like a lady. _Jasper growled at me face it you're not up front cause you won't give her the rough.

"Well as of right now I think you and Peter need to get all the pixies stuff outside I don't want anything that even smell like her left in this house. Got it?" she said calmly.

Well that wasn't what I thought she had in mind a little frustraighted I just nodded my head. _ Ha yea she gave ya it rough alright _Jasper chuckle.

"Well got off you go me and char have something we need to be doing." With that she turned looped her arm through Chars and walked out the door with a wink over her shoulder.

**Chars pov**

Well I gotta admit I was hoping to get to watch the little imp being torn apart or maybe a pixpire hehe get it. Although I wouldn't mind having some fun first. When Bella looped her arm through mine sending the boys of to get rid of anything to do with the imp, and pull me out of the house I was curious to see what she had planned for us.

"Char I can see us becoming sisters so I think we need to get to know each other

First. Don't you think?" Bella smiled at me. It was intimidating to see the switch in her personality.

"Sounds good to me Hun" was all I could think to say.

**Alice pov**

I couldn't get out of there fast enough. There really wasn't anything I could of said that would have changed the situation. I had them right where I wanted them but now all that's changed now it's not our game but theirs.

Seeing my phone was about to start ringing I picked it up and answered before it got a chance to start I had to try hard not to crush it with the force of my anger.

"Hello?"

"_Alice what's wrong? I can feel something has happened"_ it was James he sounded so concerned.

"They know everything. things seemed bit different when I got back Bella seemed more confident and forceful than normal, but then I found out Peter and charlotte were there not only that but Peter has a gift that literally told them everything, Bella made a threat then sent something into flames before telling me they were going to hunt us all down and it was game on. I had to get out of there." I ranted telling him everything that had happened.

There was a long growl and plenty of cursing on the other side of the phone I could tell they were worried and angry. _"It's ok we can still make this work just come back to us and be careful we haven't left Vagas yet." _

"Ok I'll see you later. Love you." I whispered.

"_Yea you too" _he said before I heard the dial tone. I quickly closed my phone put it into my pocket and continued to run not looking back.

**Hey guys I'm back sorry took so long had major block but hopefully I can update more. **


End file.
